Go Fish
by LeahSkywanker
Summary: Lucy just wants to play cards, who is Cobra to say no? One Shot.


**A/N Just a silly little one shot I wrote up.**

 _ **Prompt - Go Fish**_

Lucy was all for helping out her friends but this was getting ridiculous. Erza was now on her fourth date of the week with Jellal and she had dragged her along as an alibi in case anybody in the guild asked what she was actually up to.

It was a well known fact that Erza was an extremely private person and she didn't like people sticking their noses in her business so Lucy had of course agreed to help her with these secret rendezvous when she had asked her and promised to never tell a soul.

The scarlet haired mage was walking happily in front of Lucy, clad in one of the celestial mage's best dresses. As she was much more of a fighter, Erza mostly had suits of armor in her arsenal and not many normal pieces of clothing.

Luckily, Lucy and her were a similar size and she could lend her something that would make Jellal's eyes pop out. It was annoying how much better Erza looked in her clothes than she did.

 _'Please don't let Jellal bring Midnight along again.'_

She had forgiven all of the Oracion Seis for everything that they had done, she had decided that life was far too short to hold grudges against people. Anger was a poison that she didn't want coursing through her veins.

The first time she had joined Erza, Midnight had appeared alongside Jellal. He had begged for her forgiveness and it had creeped her the fuck out. He was like a completely different guy to the one that had tried to sacrifice her to a damn clock.

She had to convince herself that it was probably a good thing he'd changed.

But boy, did the guy love to sleep. The majority of the time they had to spend together while Jellal and Erza disappeared to do Mavis knows what, he was sleeping against a rock. Or a tree. Anything he could rest against really.

She debated on whether or not she should have brought a pillow along for him this time. You know, just so he didn't get neck ache or anything.

She had to admit though, him being able to sleep in whatever situation he found himself in was quite impressive. She envied him.

Recently, she had been struggling to get even an hours sleep before her body forced her to wake up, so joining Erza on these nightly meetings weren't really a problem as she wouldn't be sleeping anyway.

The lack of rest had caused dark rings to form around her eyes and she had become extremely fond of playing cards, whenever she would wake up in the middle of the night, she would reach for her trusty deck of cards and play game after game of solitaire until the sun appeared. Then she would trudge to the guild hall and start another day.

Lucy reached for her pocket and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt her deck of cards tucked there safely, on Erza and Jellal's first meeting, she had managed to get one game of go fish out of midnight before he passed out on her and crumpled the cards he was holding beneath his slumped body.

She didn't let him touch them again.

"Lucy I want to thank you for accompanying me all these times and for lending me this dress. I know you probably have better things to do. You are a true friend."

Waving off her sweet words, Lucy's eyes spotted two forms straight ahead of them and the blue hair associated with Erza's lover boy.

Spinning around in front of her, Lucy examined Erza's face and made sure she looked as beautiful as she could for Jellal.

"You look hot, go have some fun. I'll be sat over there with the power nap king."

Gently pushing her forward, Lucy winked at Jellal as he walked to meet Erza halfway. "Be good kids."

"Remember, no fucking behind those rocks, I'll still be able to hear you even if you're quiet."

Lucy's tired eyes looked at the male behind Jellal and Erza's retreating forms and noticed that it wasn't Midnight this time. She thanked Mavis a thousand times over.

"You're a sight for sore eyes reptile." Lucy grinned at the dragon slayer standing before her.

Cobra looked at her cautiously but slowly nodded his head as a greeting.

"Hey blondie. How's it going."

 _'This is awkward.'_

Cobra looked extremely uncomfortable at standing so near to her. She couldn't figure out why. Dropping herself down onto the floor, she pulled out her deck of cards and started to deal two hands.

"What's up with you? You're all edgy and it's making me edgy."

He looked a little bit shocked at how casual she was being with him but slowly joined her on the floor. "Well I just assumed you'd be a bit more vengeful towards me, you know considering I did try to sac-"

"Yes yes, tried to sacrifice me to a clock. Tried being the operative word. I've got no time for holding it against you. Wanna play go fish? They're usually gone a while."

This was probably the first time that Cobra had ever actually been speechless. His power usually meant that even if someone was saying one thing, they actually meant something else and he could hear what they really wanted to say.

But this girl, she meant every word that was leaving her lips. She harbored no bad feelings towards him, at all.

All she wanted to do was play go fish, who was he to deny her?

Earlier that night when Jellal couldn't wake Midnight up from his third nap of the day, he had said that he needed someone to come with him to meet with Erza, Cobra had jumped at the chance to get to leave their hideaway, even for just a night.

Being stuck in close quarters with the same people day in and day out was sending him insane.

Especially when you could hear what they were all thinking. Apparently all that went through Angel's head was what she was going to have for her next meal. All the girl thought about was food.

After the two of them had left the house and were almost at the meeting point, Cobra realized that Jellal had coincidentally left out was that the person who was accompanying his girlfriend was Lucy Heartfilia.

Someone who he had wronged so many times when he was a member of the Oracion Seis.

A part of him was happy at being given the chance to rectify some wrongs that he had done to her but the part of him that was a coward wanted to turn tail and run.

He had expected to be attacked on sight when the Fairy Tail mage had locked eyes on him but it couldn't have been farther from the truth.

Cobra forgot that people didn't always fixate on revenge like he did. This girl, who he had almost killed, was willing to forgive him at the drop of a hat and play card games with him.

He was in awe.

"What are you staring at? I've asked you three times now, do you have any nines?"

He couldn't help but let out a short laugh at how serious her face was as she held her cards close to her chest.

Shaking his head, Cobra decided that this night was going to be a lot more fun than he had previously anticipated.

"Go fish."

* * *

The sun was hanging low in the sky, indicating that morning was near. Erza and Jellal returned to the area that they had left Lucy and Cobra, both were shocked at the sight before them.

As Erza readjusted her dress, she let out a low growl and lunged forward, only to be held back by Jellal's strong grip.

"They're just sleeping Erza, it's actually a relief to see. Cobra rarely sleeps, leave them be." The requip mage's face softened slightly as she fully took in their sleeping forms.

Playing cards were scattered around their bodies, indicating that Lucy had probably lost and had her classic sore loser fit that she always did when she was beaten.

Cobra's fur lined jacket was wrapped around the celestial mage's shoulders and they were both huddled together, fast asleep. Their faces were peaceful and a small smile could be seen on both their lips.

"They'd make a cute couple wouldn't they?" Erza mumbled as she rested her head against Jellal's shoulder.


End file.
